Rose Petals
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: James Potter has a relationship with Lily Evans... But even though he loves her very much, sometimes he failed to be a good boyfriend. He never intends this, but it happens.
1. Prologue - Rose-Monday

**Rose-Monday**

"Hey Lily!"

James run after his girlfriend. It was late in the evening at the 6th February 1978. Both just left the great hall. Lily because she was angry and James because he was trying to becalm her. When both reached the middle of the entrance hall Lily stopped suddenly and turned back to him.

"What do you want?"

She looked grimly and mad at him. She thought: _If he does not say sorry in ten seconds… _

James laid both his arms at his hips and wheezed. After he was again able to speak he swore: "I really didn't recognise you." Lily just stared at him, not believing his words. "I didn't wanted to hurt you… I…" Lily just passed the number eight, she was about to open her mouth, when James did the same.

"I am sorry, I...", he said.

Lily closed her mouth abruptly and all the anger she had disappeared and left sadness behind. This where the exact same words the boyfriend of her best friend used last year. He admitted to her, that he had lied to her for a long time. Lily know very well, that James didn't use this words with this knowledge, that's why she does not blamed him for using them. But she was very mad at him because he dared to hug an other girl.

"You didn't recognise me?", asked Lily with new anger. She garbed him by the shoulders and continued: "I am your girlfriend! Just because I was wearing a mask, you pass me and go to another girl?" She let go his shoulders and ended in a sad way: "The mask did not even concealed the whole face. My eyes were perfectly visible." She looked into his eyes and asked:

"Tell me how you could not recognise me?"

He tried to take her hand, but she didn't let this happen. "I don't know, really!", he answered and begged with his eyes for forgivingness.

"Please forgive me!", he whispered.

Lily looked at him with a mixture between anger and love. She was deeply disappointed and sad, but on the other hand he never lied to her. So he really maybe did not recognise her.

Right now the door to the great hall opened and two people came straight to her and James. One of them she know as Stefan Vogel, an English-German student from Ravenclaw. He moved to the island seven years ago. Albus Dumbledore organized this Rose-Monday party as some kind of understanding other nations thing. She liked this idea until James did this to her.

When she turned back to James he was looking to the floor and awaiting her judging.

"I think I need some time… We will speak than!"

She turned away and started to go upstairs. James followed her with his eyes and when she reached the first floor he called after her: "But we are still a couple, aren't we?" Either she didn't heard him or she chooses not to reply, for she didn't stopped.

With much bad feelings he left the castle and went to the lake. Why this had to happen, both of them where so happy recently.

He hoped that their love would be true enough, so this would not destroy it.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_He hoped that their love would be true enough, so this would not destroy it._

When Lily awoke the next day she felt the same feelings as last night. She was still angry and disappointed. Of course she still loved him… _"Why __did he do__ this?" _She took her bathrobe and crossed the little living room she shared with the head boy… with him!

In the bathroom she stared a while in the mirror above the sink. Maybe her reflection would know a good answer? But when the Lily in front of her did nothing more than staring back she gave up and started to undress. Yesterday she had said she would need time to think. She hoped he would respect this. Today she needed more time than usual for preparation, she was very pensive. Having just left the shower she briefly thought he was standing in the doorway.

James meanwhile was sitting next to his friends at the breakfast table. He had stood up early deliberately, so Lily would not have to see him. When she wanted some time for herself, she should have it. The whole time he ate Remus was staring at him, and now he asked: "What happened yesterday between you and Lily? I can just assume that you did something wrong and now she is angry and mad at you." Normally James appreciated Remus being empathic. Sometimes it had helped them all to get less strict punishments. At times he was even able to prevent them from coming at all.

James looked morosely at his friend and answered: "Last night I inadvertently hugged another girl." He turned back to his bread though this was seemingly not enough for Remus: "So you want to say you didn't recognise her?" Now James got angry: "Obviously!" Now Sirius participated in the conversation: "How could you possibly not recognise her? She is your girlfriend!"

James hit onto the table and spoke loudly: "I don't know!" Much more quiet he continued: "All I know is, that I was quite sure to hug Lily." Because he seemed to be really sad and weary his friends stopped their questions and started to talk about something else. He knew they would ask again later.

Now Lily entered the great hall. Her eyes searched for her friends. Where were Alice and Nora? After a few seconds she found them at the end of the Gryffindor table. Both were waving their arms and this made her smile a little. As she passed by her classmates she hesitated for a short moment when she saw a black haired boy from behind. The last month she mostly had sat next to him at every meal. _Should she beg Sirius to __free__ a seat for her…? Bu__t __n__o! She __had been__ right to ask for __time__ to think… _She continued her way to her friends.

"What happened?", asked Alice and looked enquiringly in Lilys eyes.


End file.
